


Happy as can be

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Miguel sings a song to his little sister Socorro but Dante is in the way.





	Happy as can be

Miguel run into his little sister's room.

Socorro babbled

Miguel cleared his throat and began to sing ~I'm Miguel you're Socorro we're happy as can be we're singing all to-~

But he hears Dante barking.

Socorro giggles

Miguel facepalmed

Dante whimpers

Miguel sighed ~We're singing all together like big happy family~

Socorro squealed

Dante barked

Socorro yawned and fell asleep

Miguel said "In the end Socorro is a little hyper before bed time"

Dante barked


End file.
